Sakura Shinnojou Vs. Nikaidou Misaku
Sakura Shinnojou Vs. Nikaidou Misaku is the fifth battle of the second round of the Unabara Tournament. This battle is between Sakura Shinnojou of the Ogame School and Nikaidou Misaku of the Souen School. Prologue The Ogame School, Naoyoshi, and Ranmaru are heading to where their opponents are when they are confronted by three swordsman. Shin and Naoyoshi reconize then and Naoyoshi tells the others who one of them is. Ranmaru reveals that their school has lost the tournament but they are skilled, which Gama says that he kill them and pass. Shin then steps inbetween and says that he will take them on will they continue on. Shin then says that he is glad that Misaku has but Misaku doesn't remember him. Shin then release that he is the one that took Misaku's eye, which Misaku then remembers Shin and says that Shin has a nice look in his eyes. Amane then steps inbetween and that says that Shin has pissed him off so he is going to kill Shin, which Shin suddenly cuts Amane's head off. Shin then tells the others to head on, and then tells Misaku that he is going to show him all the techniques that he has learned. Misaku then asks Shin if its alright to let his friends leave, which Shin says that they don't have the time to deal with Misaku. Battle Miskau then draws his sword and says that he will take a look at the madness that Shin had cultivated for ten years. Shin then thinks that he will slay Miskau and avenge Sachi today. Ukyo then asks of he should join in, which Misaku tells him to say back. Misaku then thinks about how much Shin has improved since ten year ago, and that now its his move. Misaku is then shocked when Shin attacks, but Misaku deflects it. Misaku then notices that Shin is in his blind spot, which Shin then cuts Misaku's right eye again like he did ten year ago. Misaku then thinks about how he was able to see through Shin's swordmanship and tries to defend, which Shin thinks aobut how its unless and attacks with Gekirin. Misaku notices that the swords trajectory has changed and blocks the attack with his second sword. Miskau then counters, but Shin jumps back. Misaku then thinks about how he only uses his two sword for those he find worthy and that his two sword style is called Magamitsuki. Misaku then says that he has blocks all the murderous feelings that Shin has built up for the past ten year, and that he is going to kill Shin now. Shin then attacks with Gekirin, but Misaku blocks it and then wounds Shin. Shin then attacks with a low attack, but Misaku easily blocks it. Shin then uses Hibashira, which Misaku decides to dodge since his sword would break if he decided to block the attack. Misaku then thinks about how Hibashira won't work on him, which Shin then uses Onigaeshi to wound Miskau's jaw. Misaku then backs off and thinks about how Shin able to wound him. Shin then turns his sword to Misaku and says that its Misaku turn to have everything taken from him. Misaku then says that Shin is gettign cocky, which Shin says that all of Misaku's techniques are useless against him. Misaku then gets angry and says that he is going to kill Shin and takes a stance. Misaku then attacks with Muhi Musou Renjin. Misaku then first attacks with his left sword, but Shin easily sends that sword flying. Misaku then thinks that he has Shin now, and attacks with his right sword. Misaku is then shocked when Shin blocks his attack with a second sword. Shin then wounds Misaku, which Misaku decides to back off since he lost one of his swords. Shin then says that he won't let Misaku get away, and attacks. Misaku that notices that technique that Shin is using and thinks that he can block it with one sword. Shin then uses Tanryuu Hibaku to changes his attack to a thrust, which Misaku notices. Shin then thrust his sword into Misaku's eye and then kills him but slashing. Shin then says that his grudge with Misaku is finally over. Aftermath Shin then turns around and says that he has now avenged everyone from the Itten School. Someone then compliments Shin on his techniques and how he was able to preform his last technique. Shin then says that he notices that Iori was watching his fight all along and that Iori had finally decided to shown himself. Shin then asks what Iori was doing, which Iori says that he doesn't fight unless their is someone he wants to fight. Iori then says that since they are going to face the four divine spears, he will tag along. Trivia *This battle is Shinnojou's revenge against Nikaidou Misaku for what he did. *Two of the Souen School's techniques is revealed **Magamitsuki is revealed in this battle. **Souen School Secret Technique: Muhi Musou Renjin is revealed in this battle. *Two of the Ogame School's techniques is revealed. **Tanryuu Hibaku is revealed in this battle. **Onigaeshi is revealed in this battle. *Shinnojou's past is revealed in this battle. Category:Battle